tvdinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Jr/Sprout/NickBoys/NickGirls Meals
Nick Jr. Meals are a line of TV dinners that are based on Nick Jr. TV shows that were made by Kraft Foods. Is it uncertain if it will ever hit the market. Meals * PAW Patrol Cheese Pizza * Blue's Clues and You! BBQ Rib Sandwich * Blaze and the Monster Machines Pepperoni Pizza * Corn and Peg Cheese Pizza Strips * 44 Cats Bacon Macaroni & Cheese * Ryan's Mystery Playdate Sweet and Sour Chicken * Rainbow Rangers Chicken Nuggets * Becca's Bunch Taco Salad * Butterbean's Café Mexican Pizza * Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher Chicken Sandwich * Canticos Bacon, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Shimmer and Shine Chicken Strips * Top Wing Cheeseburger * Sunny Day Popcorn Chicken * Rusty Rivets Cheese Pizza Sticks * Nella the Princess Knight BBQ Glazed Chicken * Bubble Guppies Cheese Ravioli * Team Umizoomi Macaroni & Cheese * Zoofari Turkey & Dressing * Thomas & Friends Hot Dog * Little Charmers Fried Chicken * Mutt & Stuff Turkey Hot Dog * Nick Jr. Puppies Buffalo Wings * Teletubbies Baked Ziti * Hey Duggee Philadelphia Cheesesteak Submarine Sandwich * Digby Dragon Mini Corn Dogs * Cleo & Cuquin Hawaiian Pizza * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small Chicken and Cheese Quesadilla * Kuu Kuu Harajuku Pepperoni Pizza Sticks * Regal Academy Sirloin Steak * Peppa Pig Meatball Parmesan Submarine Sandwich * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom Grilled Chicken Platter * Olivia Chicago Deep Dish Meat Pizza * Mia and Me Buffalo Chicken Sandwich * Fresh Beat Band of Spies Chicken Parmesan Sandwich * Lalaloopsy Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets * Wallykazam! Fish Sticks * Julius Jr. Fish Sandwich * Dora and Friends: Into the City! Beef Taco Roll Ups * Dora the Explorer Pancake Breakfast * Yo Gabba Gabba! BBQ Pork Rib Bites * The Fresh Beat Band Grilled Cheese * Toot & Puddle Turkey Cheeseburger * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Honey BBQ Chicken Sandwich * Little Bear Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni Pizza * Little Bill Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Dino Dan Chicken & Waffles * LazyTown Chicago Deep Dish Sausage Pizza * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Pork Chops * The Wonder Pets! Bacon Lettuce Tomato Sandwich * Tickety Toc Peanut Butter & Jelly * Zack and Quack French Toast Sticks * Peter Rabbit Mini Tacos * Pocoyo Plain Bagel and Cream Cheese * Go, Diego, Go! Waffle Sticks * Oobi Fried Flounder & Chips * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Chicago Deep Dish Vegetable Pizza * Maisy Pulled Chicken Sandwich * Pinky Dinky Doo Tempura * Play with Me Sesame Curry & Rice * Cooking for Kids with Luis Korean Styled BBQ Chicken * Oswald Buffalo Chicken Strips * 64 Zoo Lane Baby Back Ribs * The Upside Down Show Honey BBQ Chicken Strips * Jack's Big Music Show Meat Pizza * Max & Ruby Chicago Deep Dish Hawaiian Pizza * The Busy World of Richard Scarry Boneless Buffalo Wings * Franklin Lasagna * Franklin and Friends Chicago Deep Dish Cheese Pizza * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Chicago Deep Dish Supreme Pizza * Gardening for Kids with Madi Pizza Submarine Sandwich * Mike the Knight Sausage Pizza * Blue's Room Mozzarella Sticks * Miffy and Friends Roast Beef Sandwich * The Backyardigans Beef Enchiladas * Gullah Gullah Island Buffalo Chicken Nuggets * Kipper Popcorn Shrimp * Play Along with Sam Chicago Deep Dish Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Rubbadubbers Pulled Pork Sandwich * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * Pocoyo Planet Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Bob the Builder Chicago Deep Dish Mexican Pizza * Blue's Clues Spaghetti & Meatballs * Allegra's Window Supreme Pizza * Eureeka's Castle Vegetable Pizza * Twirlywoos Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Trucktown Pork Roll, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Mofy Chicago Deep Dish Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Curious Buddies Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * Moose and Zee Sausage, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Feetface Ham, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Face Chili Cheese Hot Dog Category:Children's Meals Category:Kraft Foods Category:Licensed meals